I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for selectively disabling an operating motor vehicle.
II. Description of the Prior Art
High speed car chases have become increasingly more common in recent years. In such high speed car chases, the person in the car, oftentimes a fleeing criminal, attempts to escape a pursuing police car at very high speeds. Unfortunately, many high speed car chases result in automotive accidents and injuries not only between the fleeing car and third persons, but also between the police car and innocent bystanders. Indeed, in many cases, the pursuing police car will terminate the high speed case and let the fleeing person escape rather than risk injury to innocent bystanders.
There have been previously known proposed systems which would allow police to selectively disable the motor on the fleeing car, typically by radio signals. These previously known systems, however, have not gained widespread acceptance for use for a number of reasons.
One reason that these previously known proposed systems have not enjoyed widespread use or acceptance is that many of the vehicle operating systems, such as the steering and brakes, rely upon the operation of the engine for proper functioning. Consequently, disabling operation of the engine, while effectively stopping the fleeing car, results in an unsafe vehicle without operating brakes or operating steering. This, in turn, creates a dangerous situation and can result in accidents and injuries to innocent bystanders.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known systems is that the proposed disabling of the engine of the fleeing vehicle by radio signals was not sufficiently selective so as to be limited to the fleeing vehicle itself As such, there was a possibility of disabling the engines of cars of innocent parties not involved in the high speed chase.